


You Will Return [fanmix]

by Scribe



Category: Mistworld Fictional TV Series Campaign, Planeshift Fictional TV Series Campaign
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Multi, Self-cest, Sibling Incest, alternate self-cest?, god damn it you guys, however you would categorize Nyka/Nyka, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/pseuds/Scribe
Summary: A Rai & Nyka (& Nyka) fanmix





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/gifts), [filiabelialis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/filiabelialis/gifts), [feedingonwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedingonwind/gifts).



> Roughly chronological, follows the show so far. Thanks to everyone whose ear I talked off about this, especially to A and E for song suggestions.

 

 

[ ](http://s13.photobucket.com/user/OmniBook/media/cover.png.html)

 

Listen [HERE](http://8tracks.com/scribeling/you-will-return)

 Download [HERE](https://www.idrive.com/idrive/sh/sh?k=t6t6b1o7v9)

 

Track List

 

1\. **Come Little Children**

from Hocus Pocus, cover by Kate Covington

 _Come little children, the time's come to play,_  
_Here in my garden of shadows_

 

2\. **Safe and Sound**

Taylor Swift, cover by TJ Smith

 _Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

 

3.  **Return**

OK Go

 _The worst of it now,_  
_I can't remember your face_

 

4.  **Half a World Away**

R.E.M.

 _My hand is tired, my heart aches_  
_I'm half a world away_

 

5.  **Collide**

Breathe Carolina

 _We could be the last ones standing_  
_I'll keep you safe when worlds collide_

 

6.  **What a Sight**

Matchbook Romance

 _never thought i'd find you here_  
_last i knew you'd disappeared_

 

7.  **Franklin**

Paramore

 _I miss who we were  
_ _and the town we could call our own_

 

8.  **Straight to You**

Josh Groban

 _This is the time of our great undoing_  
_This is the time that I'll come running_

 

9.  **I Can't Forget**

Leonard Cohen, cover by The Pixies

_I can't forget but I don't remember what_

 

10.  **Vermillion Pt. 2**

Slipknot

 _She's a myth that I have to believe in_  
_All I need to make it real is one more reason_

 

11.  **No One's Gonna Love You**

Band of Horses

 _things start splitting at the seams and now_  
_the whole thing's tumbling down_

 

12.  **Monster**

Imagine Dragons

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me_

 

13.  **Close to Home**

Vienna Teng

 _So change these rules and let’s cross_  
_All the sacred boundaries we’ve overgrown_

 

14.  **Hurts Like Hell**

Fleurie

 _Dreams fight with machines_  
_Inside my head like adversaries_

 

15.  **In Case of Emergency Dial 411**

Sleeping With Sirens

_I hope you know what it's like for you to be alright_

 

16.  **Hey Brother**

Avicii, cover by Eurielle

 _if the sky comes falling down for you_  
_there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

  

17.  **Apple Candy**

Ben Lee

 _I wanna know what he knows_  
_And I wanna go where he's been_

 

18.  **Human**

Aquilo

 _Feet on ground, you’ll come round,_  
_And be human again_

 

19.  **The Breaking Light**

Vienna Teng, feat. Alex Wong

 _Watch the shadow lines fade away_  
_Brother you will return_

 


End file.
